


I love you, man.

by heyystiles



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Archie, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add more as I go, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Angst, Worried Jughead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyystiles/pseuds/heyystiles
Summary: What started with a simple trip to Sweetwater River, ended as the worst day of Jughead Jones' life.





	

It was Archie’s idea— _no, that's not true._ Jughead had suggested it originally, merely planted the idea— but it was as Archie who latched onto it, _ran with it._ It was Archie who dragged Jughead to his car, started the engine, and began their short journey to Sweetwater River. It was Archie who insisted to help with Jughead’s _investigation._

 

_\---_

 

_‘Aw c’mon Jug, it’s the least I could do…’ Archie’s ridiculous puppy-dog eyes were working overtime as he clasped his hands together in a cheesy attempt at grovelling._

 

 _‘This isn't Scooby Doo, Andrews— I’m investigating a_ **_murder.’_ **

 

_‘I promise— I’ll stay out of your way. I’ll just be there for...er- backup?’_

 

_‘—fine. Just- stay out of my way,’ Jughead was unmoving, stubborn— but something in him, somewhere deep down, always carried a soft spot for that red-headed idiot._

 

_‘Didn't I just say I would?’ Archie’s grin was smug, hiding his genuine joy at the fact that his friend was finally opening up to him— even if it was just something as simple as accompanying him to the river._

 

_Jughead sighed and rolled his eyes, ‘You're the worst, Arch.’_

 

_\---_

 

That conversation played over and over again in Jughead’s mind as he stared awkwardly out the window during what had to be the tensest car ride of his life.

 

Archie appeared to be generally unaffected, his golden retriever-like personality just— _happy to be there._

 

With another (probably overly dramatic) sigh and eye roll combo, Jughead fixed his gaze on the worn dirt road ahead as they slowed to a crawl in front of the river and then Archie put the car in park.

 

“So—” Archie spoke up first, his voice penetrating the awkward silence like a pin popping an overinflated balloon— only this particular balloon was filled with poisonous sarcasm and passive aggressive comebacks, “What _exactly_ are we looking for?”

 

“Clues, _Archie._ We’re looking for clues,” Jughead bit back.

 

“I thought you said this _wasn't_ Sc—”

 

“ _Every_ murder investigation involves clues. **Not just the cartoon ones—”** Jughead proceeded to exit the car. Not wanting to continue the conversation any further, he adjusted his beanie and began towards the riverbank.

 

Listening for the inevitable slam of the driver’s side door, indicating Archie chose to follow him, Jughead paused, but found it to be silence that ultimately followed. Turning back to face the car and Archie inside it, Jughead shook his head, mumbling a ‘ _Fine, whatever.’_ under his breath, before storming off down the rocky riverbank.

 

As he made his way to the site where Jason’s body had been found, the wind picked up speed and Jughead shivered. There was an ominous air about the environment— something felt _off._ But Jughead ignored it and began to scour the rocks lining the bank of the river. Not really looking for anything in particular, Jughead continued on, trudging through the grass now- when he noticed the sound of a few pairs of approaching footsteps.

 

Looking up, to face his approachers, Jughead groaned audibly when he saw who it was.

 

_“The hell do you want, Reggie?”_

 

Reggie Mantle, in all his stereotypical high school bully glory, grinned deviously as his cronies fanned out around him, the group of 5 successfully surrounding— _and trapping_ —Jughead.

 

“None of your business, _Dracula._ We’re just here because we want to be here—” A hand that came from seemingly out of nowhere punctuated Reggie’s sentence with a less that solid right hook.

 

“Woah, _hey---”_ Reggie scolded the attacker with an amused laugh, “we’d never hurt _poor, defenseless Jughead._ Especially not when he’s without his _carrot-top bodyguard.”_

 

Jughead stumbled back a few feet, but another one of Reggie’s goons caught him before he fell and shoved him forward once more. “ _Ha ha,_ **_hilarious_ ** _,”_ Jughead’s tone was apprehensive as his eyes attempted to discreetly scan the area for any signs of a ginger guardian angel.

 

The side of his face throbbed achingly and Jughead could feel the swelling around his eye increasing, but Archie was nowhere to be found.

 

“Now why don't you just run back to your _boyfriend_ —” Reggie bit back, “and stay the hell away from the river. What did you think was gonna happen anyway, huh? _You'd solve Jason’s murder yourself?”_ The entire circle erupted in a chorus of mocking laughter, and Jughead’s brow furrowed in anger and frustration.

 

“—fine. I'll leave. You win. _Ya happy, Reggie?_ **At least you overcompensating is good for something.** ” Jughead smirked, his gaze running up and down Reggie’s body for a fleeting moment in a weak addition to his already clever insult, “Why is the river suddenly your ‘turf’ anyway? _Is this where you guys come to cry after you lose the big game?”_

 

Reggie’s mouth twisted into a scowl as he fought hard to keep from letting Jughead have the last laugh. “You know what, Jones— I think I'm gonna _let_ you leave. But I'll be taking—” Reggie snatched Jughead’s beanie from atop his head with a mocking laugh, “ _—this!”_

 

As Reggie plucked his hat from his head, Jughead imagined the only sound anyone were able to hear in that moment was the harsh _‘plunk’_ of his heart plummeting into his stomach.

 

That hat was his _everything._

His entire comfort zone.

His lifeline.

His security blanket.

The wall he could hide behind when he wanted nothing more in the world than to stop existing.

 

Reggie and his goons bust into a chorus of laughter as they tossed his hat above him in some cruel rendition of monkey in the middle...and Jughead felt sick.

 

_Vulnerable._

 

His thoughts drifted to Archie again for a brief moment when someone attempted to toss the beanie back to Reggie. The dark haired teen’s back was to the river, and the culprit throwing the object grossly overestimated the distance between the two _—_ sending Jughead’s beanie- _part of Jughead- into the river with a gentle splash._

 

“Ohhh shit,” a voice called from within the mass of bodies as Reggie’s group retreated, satisfied with the distraught expression on Jughead’s face, **“Hope you know how to swim!”**

 

Jughead swallowed harshly as he watched the river carry his hat ever so slightly downstream.

 

\---

 

 _“Hey man, you alright?”_ Echoed in Jughead’s ears just as one Archie Andrews finally jogged into view. Refusing to turn to face him, Jughead continued to stare out at the sad blob of knitted fabric caught on a rock, immersed in the quickly flowing water. A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his saddened daze as Archie grabbed his other shoulder and forced his friend to face him.

 

A soft gasp left Archie’s lips when he noticed his friend’s shiner, and his expression immediately hardened into _—_ _what you would imagine a golden retriever to look like if you pissed it off._

 

A moment later, Archie’s eyes drifted up to Jughead’s exposed hair, before noticing his friend’s utterly distraught expression and following his subsequent gaze out to the hat in question, currently residing in the middle of the river. His expression calculating and concerned, Archie immediately sprang into action before Jughead could even _think_ a word of protest. Shedding his jacket and shoes at the bank of the river, Archie waded in, headed straight for Jughead’s lost beanie.

 

Collecting his friend’s things, Jughead bit his tongue before calling out the most blatant lie of his entire life, _“C’mon Andrews, it’s not that important!”_ Because the truth is, it was. It _was that important._ Archie noticed his friend in pain and didn’t even hesitate to find the source of the problem.

 

Unable to hear Jughead over the rushing water, Archie continued slowly onward _—_

 

—before the riverbed hit a sudden drop off and the current pulled the redhead under.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I started a new fic (when I still have a million unfinished works) hahaha. But I had to do it. The world needs more Archie Andrews whump. But I'm not yet sure if the idea is worth continuing for a multi-chapter fic... So let me know whatcha think, cool? Cool.
> 
> *Sidenote: Sorry Reggie's lowkey a jerk. I'm just basing his characterization off of what I've seen on the show and so far I don't know much. Forgive me, Reggie stans.


End file.
